To Where She Belongs
by midnightsolitaire
Summary: I held her for most of our lives together, but from the start I already knew, she doesn't belong to us.. To me.


Hi! I'm back to the world of fanfiction writing.. And this time it's DBZ! Yayy! *throws confetti* This one's about Trunks and Bra. This is my first posted fic on the DB category.. but this is my second story. I dunno how to continue the first one, though it's just a oneshot.. And then this idea popped on my head and BOOM! *insert smoke here* It was made into this. Neeweeeiiizzz, I won't let my notes drag, so you could start reading! Hope you like it! :)

If I own DB, Trunks would have ended up with Bra. Yes, with BRA.

**To Where She Belongs**

by midnightsolitaire

_I held her for most of our lives together, but from the start I already knew, she doesn't belong to us.. To me._

* * bt * *

**I.**

**Protect**

People were buzzing around the hospital bed, hovering around the tiny bundle of joy that has been added to the family just a few minutes ago. Almost every single being that crowded the sides of the bed where mom was wanted to have a good long look at the baby. Except me. I stood by the entrance, leaning against the doorway with my arms crossed in front of my chest, watching all the fuss the group was creating, which I thought was a little stupid, seeing as how they will all be able to see the baby anytime they want after mom got out of the hospital. Obviously, they didn't have the same idea and instead were just creating more ruckus that's getting the attention of the passersby in the hallway just right behind where I stood. A nurse that was passing by glanced at the open doorway just as the group did something that closely resembled a pandemonium, causing her to flinch away in fear and walk faster away from the room, albeit inconspicuously. I shifted uncomfortably on my spot, toggling between putting my weight on each leg, when I heard mom call me.

"Trunks, what are you doing in there? Come and see your sister."

From a break in the crowd, I could see mom's face. She looked tired, but her expression was kind and encouraging, making me rethink my decision on declining her offer. Making my way across the room, I tried to go over my thoughts on the whole thing. But the walk was far too short for my mind to process every thought and emotion that had overwhelmed me this day, and the past months ever since I knew I would be having a baby sister.

I was almost beside the bed, and I could see its tiny form all wrapped up in a white blanket, with only its head and arms sticking out as it tried to reach whatever it could with its fingers. Goku and Chichi made way for me so I could stand next to mom's side. Everyone's eyes were on me, but I wasn't really well up on how I should react.

Mom saved me from the trouble; she pulled me to sit with her on the bed, then without warning, gently pushed the baby towards my chest. "Hey – " Instinctively, I bent my arms in order to hold on to the baby, who seemed to feel she wasn't in her usual safe zone and was now shifting uncomfortably in my unsure arms. "Mom, I can't – hold her still. Mom!"

The whole group laughed heartily at my 'little' misfortune; I would've given them the glare if only I wasn't scared that the baby would fall from my arms if ever I take my eyes off of it for even one second.

"Relax, Trunks," Mom said comfortingly as she lifted the baby from my arms. Thinking I was spared from the task of carrying it, I let out a sigh, only to panic yet again when mom placed it back in my arms, this time properly setting me and the baby up so I wouldn't have difficulty in holding it.

Goten crouched forward to get a better look at the baby. "Honestly, Trunks, she's just a little girl. Don't tell me you're fretting over a little baby that's not even as big as your arms," He said, making the room burst into another round of laughter for the second time.

I muttered a string of curses in my head for Goten, feeling slightly annoyed not because I thought he was mocking me, but because he said and _believed_ it so innocently as if that were really the case. "Shut up," I told him.

"You're doing great, Trunks," I heard mom say to me over the little chatter of the group. Then bending down towards the baby, she cooed to it. "Bra, sweetie, do you see this handsome, young man here?" Mom pointed a finger towards me. "He's Trunks, your big brother. He's a nice kid, although a bit hardheaded at times…"

"Mom."

"Alright, I'm just kidding." Mom let out a giggle as I sighed exasperatedly. She sure does weird things even until now; then again, that's mom for you. I just let her 'talk' again with her baby, who by now was staring unblinkingly and wide-eyed at mom as if what mom's got to say was the most interesting thing in the world. "But you sure are lucky, aren't you Bra? You've got a good brother here who would always be there for you."

I tried to look as normal as possible and just pretend I didn't hear anything. As the others stayed in the room but went on with their own conversations among themselves, the three of us – mom, the baby, and I – had our moment. It felt weird to have mom engage me in a… talk, whatever kind it was, it felt like I was in a whole, new, different world.

And that might be the first time I ever saw her. Not mom, but the baby – Bra, as mom called her. She's been up in my arms for a minute or two, and I've seen her face quite enough, I guess. But it's just now that I've noticed, or felt. Sticking out of her little head, almost nonexistent, were strands of blue hair, just like mom's. Actually, she looks exactly like mom when mom herself was a baby. I saw the baby pictures in mom's keepsakes photo album, and the rest of them as she was growing up. Probably Bra would end up being a second Bulma or something, at least – hopefully – only in the physical aspect. I love mom, but seriously, dad and I are better off with just one woman power in the house.

But it wasn't the hair, or the facial features, that actually struck me while looking at the baby. I was never one to nurse my emotions and see what I make of them, so I wasn't really familiar with what I was going through at the moment. All I know was that it felt unfamiliar, yet somewhat… comfortable. Like how it was just around a year ago when mom told me she was pregnant, and from that time until today, the anxieties were starting to build up inside me. Along with fear, anger, and maybe a little jealousy. There were even times when I hoped the pregnancy was never gonna get through. But then, here she is. All those dilemma and pent-up emotions I've endured for the last year, all bundled and curled up in my arms.

A sarcastic smile found its way to my lips. _So everything came down to you, huh. I never knew I had such a _tiny_ problem._ Sarcastic but warm.

The baby, as if sensing a change in the air, turned its head. Its big and wide eyes were now directed towards me, making me feel a little uncomfortable, yet I didn't feel the need to look away. She held my gaze for long, as if feeling that I wasn't yet wrapped up in her spell just as everybody else was, and so was trying to get me included in her sphere, completely. I didn't think it would be so easy. Was it because she's a girl, and girls have it easy to have men succumb to them, just like dad had to mom? Whichever it was, I knew I was close.

The little girl in my arms stuck out her tongue and somewhat blew on it, making small bubbles appear in her mouth. I chuckled to myself while maintaining a neutral expression, and thinking, _Not yet, lady_.

"I think she's going to take after you, Trunks."

I looked up at mom momentarily before gazing back at the baby. "What are you talking about, mom? She's barely an hour old." I tried to hide my surprise. Here I was, slowly adjusting to a situation that I was being forced into, and then my mom has to spill a crap that the baby was going to be like me?

"Oh, please. It's not like I don't know in essence what she'll grow up to be. She's exactly like you when you were born. Tame as a baby. Oh, god, I hope she never grows up to be wild."

"She won't. And I'm not wild," I protested with a frown.

"I know that, honey. I'm not saying you're wild, I'm talking about saiyans in general," mom explained coolly while wiping the drool from the baby's mouth.

"But you said – "

Mom finished her task and sat up straight to look at me. "I know what I said, Trunks. Trust me, Bra is going to be like you." Mom said it with a smile and much tenderness in her eyes that whatever counterattack I was going to shoot back died up instantly on my mouth. Seeing that I had surrendered, her smile got wider. Placing a hand on my shoulder, she regarded me for a moment.

"And I'm glad of what she's turning out to be. You're a great man, son. As great as your father. So I've no worries entrusting your little sister to you." Mom's face lit up. Whatever she was feeling at the moment, she must be feeling great. It radiated outside, she was a picture of happiness and contentment. She then held my gaze, as if searching the depths in my eyes. "You'll protect your sister."

To other people who might have been listening in on our conversation, mom's words may have been an order, a statement that ends with a period, and therefore, should only be done as is. But mom and I knew better. I got the message. She wasn't ordering me, she wasn't even requesting. Instead, she was giving me a choice. A freedom to choose whether to be a big brother to Bra or to just live simply with her as forced by our bloodline.

A soft cooing turned my attention back to the one responsible for it. I saw the baby moving around in my arms, as if it was finding its comfortable spot. On instinct, I adjusted my hold on her, careful to tone down a bit on my strength less I hurt the small thing that's continually shifting around on its own. At last I finally settled on one comfortable position for the both of us, seeing as how she finally seemed to find her peace with her head leaning on my chest just above my heart.

_Well, uh, don't get frightened, that's just me being nervous._

I thought she was getting sleepy because it was the third time I'd seen her yawn. I was thinking about settling her down on the bed or just giving her back to mom, but before I'd even moved a muscle, she already had her short arms reaching up. I supposed she was reaching for my face, but her arms were way too short and cannot even stretch that much to even reach the base of my neck. Still she kept on reaching… _She wants to hold me_, I deduced that much. Hesitating, but not wanting to let it go without trying, I unclamped one hand from beneath her small body and raised it to meet her own small hand, touching two little chubby fingers lightly. Big, round eyes focused their attention on our linked hands, maybe trying to figure out what they meant. Or why a simple contact could induce such strong feelings…

And then I knew I wasn't talking about her, but myself. I never knew a single hand that hadn't even reached one-fourth the size of mine can make, can be, _something_. And as I watched the same chubby fingers enclosed one of my own, I knew right then and there, she got me.

_You wrapped me up there pretty good, kid._

As if in answer, she let out another yawn. This time, I didn't hold back a smile, seeing by my mom or dad – or worse, Goten – be damned. Still with our fingers interlinked, she turned to her side, which was facing me, and nestled closer. She seemed to find her little heart's content, as her eyes started to droop down.

I wasn't sure how long I had been watching her.

_She doesn't know me._ I pondered on the small form cuddled up against my chest, her unoccupied thumb inserted on her little mouth for sucking. A few seconds after, and the baby finally succumbed to sleep. _And yet she trusts me._

How someone so small and fragile could have such a force in her to pull a diverse type of people into her own axis, I would forever wonder about. But what I know is, she already caught me, and there's no turning back. Maybe it's the reason why I was born first, because I needed to belong to the kid from the start of her life. The worse part of that is, I don't seem to mind. She could own me as long as she would wish, and I wouldn't feel any more complete.

And maybe, I could protect her too. Like the big brother that I'm supposed to be. A small smile tugged at the corners of my lips as I watched the baby, my little sister, sleeping in my arms. Everything still felt surreal, but I guess I'm gonna have to get used to the feeling, after all, I'd be doing this for as long as I have to. Most likely than not, the kid will have it. She'll grow up to be a healthy, young girl, out of harm's way for as long as dad and I will allow it. And if necessary that she needed to live life without the rest of us, we'll make sure that she will have the world at its decent state, so she wouldn't have to worry about anything and just simply live. She will be filled with love from everyone, because she deserves it, and she need not ask for anything more. She'll be happy.

Probably months, or years from now, I will be thinking what made the change. Perhaps, she can do magic? Nada. Even to a creative mind, that's too farfetched. Perhaps, because she is my sister – my own flesh, blood, and race – which prompted me to give in easily? And know that no matter what, I needed to protect this life, so that we'll always be, as what was always meant to happen? I myself don't know. Whatever the reason was, though, it didn't matter. As Bra continued to hold on to my hand, all I know and understood was that I'm willing to do and be that much for her – I bet on saiyan's honor. Even then I wouldn't have asked for any reason.

* * bt * *

A/N: It's supposed to be a oneshot.. Supposedly. But I really suck at writing oneshots coz they all turn out to be novels on their own! So what I decided is I'm just going to cut it per scenes.. Neeewweeiiizzzz this is not a full blown story, it's just random scene cuts from Trunks and Bra's life together.. So first chappy is out! Hope you enjoyed that, and hopefully too the ending didn't drag, I was almost lost for words in the ending part of this chap, like I said, it was supposed to be a oneshot.. So when it didn't turn out like that, I needed to revise.. *pout pout* Please review! Thankies! :)


End file.
